BEHIND THE NINE BALL
by J. Cross
Summary: there is the story of the greatest AC pilot, the Hustler One, this is a tale of the dark past of this character, and you will know who's really the Nine Ball pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE NINE BALL – CHAPTER ONE: "THE BEGINNING"**

**_Hello! fans of Armored Core, I've seen that every body know who's Hustler One, the biggest legend between Ravens; but no one know the true story of the Nine Ball's pilot. I hope this fic interest you, so please give me your comments about the story, ideas, what do you like about the fic (or don't like), oh! I forgot, that's my first fic, so please don't be hard with your comments, even though write what you want. Well there is the story:_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_A true Raven doesn't need a mind, because his/her only success is the mission._

_A true Raven doesn't be afraid, because it would be his/her weakness._

_A true Raven doesn't know the mercy, because this is the secret of the victory"._

_-Raven's philosophy._

I and my family have lived in the Sunsoft city since I was a child; this city is a protected region of the Cran Research Facility of one of the biggest corporations: Crest Industries.

I was fourteen years, and my sister seven years old when this story happened, me and my sister were playing in the city's playground, my father were in the bar with his old friends, a group of pacific men dedicated to build car parts, my mom were in our house cooking the dinner… so it were like the 7:00pm.

Mom: Darling: -it is too late, please go and call the children to come. I'm pretty worried-(the bar was in front of the house)

Dad: -Oh! What's the matter, they are young now, so let them play by now, when they grow up, it would be time to worry about -he smiled to her like saying "don't worry"

Mom: with a tranquil voice she said – yeah you have reason… they are very young and we are becoming so old…

Dad: exalted he said: What!... we so old! …

But in the HQ (head quarters) of Navis (another company dedicated to war, as Crest) have planned to attack the Cran facility at night to make sure the surprise factor, entering by the Sunsoft city and going through the city streets to destroy the facility

I've seen a group of lights in sky approaching to the city at an unbelievable speed.

Sister: Hey! What are those funny lights; they seem like a Christmas tree. (The two ACs and MTs were in a triangle battle formation)

Brother: I don't know- I said watching the lights coming to us

Evangel: communicating with his coworkers said –enemy facility's entrance located, get ready to attack

Genobee: we are ready, so let's do it quickly…

They fell down from the sky and the only thing I could see was a red point in the tallest part of the giant shadow (it was at night, so I can't saw very much…), but it wasn't alone, there were two giant "bodies"(the ACs) and four not bigger as the two ones (the MTs).

Sister: they fell down from the sky, so they might be angels…-she said with a voice of doubt

Brother: really I was confused with those things- do you think they are?- At this moment one of them began to see the surroundings

Genobee: wait a minute! This is a civilian region

Evangel: the client insisted: destroy all the structures you encounter, so don't mind it and let's begin…

MT pilot: sir! We can't attack civilians; they aren't a threat… so WE CAN'T!

Evangel: SHUT UP SOLDIER!- with his linear rifle he fired a certain shot directly to his head- those ones who interfere with the mission must be eliminated… listen up every one! Destroy everything you encounter in your path…SO GET MOVING!

MT's pilots: YES SIR!

Genobee: well… again we do their dirty work

Sister: w…hy……. they…… ki..lled.. one of his….. fr..iends and destr..oy the c..ity, ang…els ……don't do it!- she tried to speak, but she was crying; immediately I went to a safe place with her.

Evangel: anyone can see the facility!- his AC were looking around when he spoke

MT pilot: Sir! The facility is on this deep depression!

Genobee: well done soldier! EVERY ONE GET READY TO MAKE A SERIOUS ATTACK!

From the walls of the Cran Facility, big plasma cannons targeted the ACs and MTs and began to shot those enormous energy rounds.

Evangel: TAKE COVER! they are armed!

Genobee: DAMMIT! The client didn't tell us that they have those kinds of weapons!

One of the plasma rounds destroyed one of the MT units and made an expansive wave that removed our protection (well… protection was a little plate of metal where we were hidden) and one of the MTs pilots looked at us.

MT pilot: in his mind thought –Civilians, but they are children, if Evangel or Genobee see them… they gonna kill them…WHAT I MUST DO?... –he decided to let my sister and me to live not saying anything to Evangel nor Genobee

With a real good movement of Evangel (even in the game you've seen it eh!) destroyed the plasma cannons and put six bombs on inside the facility, after minutes, the facility exploded.

Evangel: job's done! Let's head back to base!

The attack lasted around one hour, then, nothing was in his place; everything was destroyed. When the "big bodies" go away, I ran to my house to find dad and mom.

Brother: MOM!...DAD! answer me, tell me anything- I began to dig in the ruins of what once was my house, and my sister were crying louder at every second.

When I finally found them, my sight saw the worst scene in my life: the corpses of them in the ground… and, in my father's right hand, one the thing that my grandpa gave to him: a ball… a NINE BALL.

**_Well, that's It, please excuse my grammar, I am not very good in this topic. I wish you enjoyed this chapter, as I told before that's my first fic. So please give me your opinion about the chapter, ideas, comments, every thing you want. I decided to build this fic because Armored Core is a big game, but the story of the pilots is a mystery. And I selected Hustler One because he is my favorite Raven. If you don't know who's Hustler One (I think it is impossible but…) he is the number one in the raven rank in the game, he control an AC named Nine Ball and the rest is just game. So again please give me your comments or anything, because the most important thing is you enjoy the story. See you again in the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHIND THE NINE BALL-CHAPTER TWO: "THE AWAKENING"**

**_Well there is the other chapter, I have some troubles to finish it… you know: tests, homework, and other strange things , but here is it. Again please bring me your opinion, ideas or whatever you want or think about the fic._**

_It doesn't matter how weak we are, when we are bigger in number; like the ants._

_-Famous raven saying_

Seven years have passed since the attack of Navis to the Sunsoft city; I'm now twenty one years old, and my sister fourteen. I promised in the ruins of my home that I will protect my sister as possible to me… until death if it is necessary.

Sister: Hi! Brother… what are you doing? It's too late

Brother: Oh! I didn't hear you when you entered- it was like the 10:00pm- I'm studying very hard for the test I have in two days as I told you before –I said it smiling-

Sister: you will see… you will be the best place between the other students, but you haven't told me what the test is about…

I got exalted when she said it… I couldn't tell her I will join to Raven's Ark, I have my own reasons to don't tell her

Brother: avoiding her question I said – Avril (that's my sister's name) please leave me alone I'm very tired, tomorrow we will talk ok

Avril: oh!... well… I gonna sleep now –she kissed my head- good night…

Brother: ok let's continue…

When I was studying, a big hand takes down the roof of my house… It is the same AC that attacked us seven years ago

Voice: I'm here now…-it sounded like an ectoplasmatic voice (ok… just think in the exorcist's demons voice and you'll got the idea)

Brother: WHAT YOU WANT!

Voice: you know what I want

Brother: really I feel that I know what he wants, but I can't remember what is it –I will go with you, but please, let my sister live- I said it with the face down

Voice: pathetic.-the AC targeted me with his enormous weapon

Brother: DO IT NOW!

Avril: what happened brother!

Brother: the house's roof is in his place, I'm in my table with my books and seated in my chair- wo! It was just a nightmare, I'm ok Avril

The two days passed so fast, I studied very, very hard, I feel stronger enough to achieve my success, I think I could do it…

Avril: I want to go with you to the test place, it doesn't matter if I must wait in the entrance… ok…ok I said…

Brother: ok… I agree, but with one condition: don't ask me anything neither before, during nor after the test OK!

Avril: ok I promise!

I'm going to the application facility, located at 1200 Km from the house (obviously we are going in an airplane), the trip lasts 13 hours… and there's nothing to do… I will get crazy!. When we arrived to the facility Avril saw the emblem of the Raven's Ark…

Avril: Hey! Wait a minute… that's a military base isn't it? What we are doing here!

Brother: you promised… without questions!

Avril: TELL ME! What are we doing here!

Brother: ok… I will tell you –really I tried to avoid this situation, but in some moment she will know the truth- listen to me: do you remember the attack of our home… well I will be one of them…I think that's the only way to avenge our parents, our friends and our city… try to understand me…

Avril: and you will kill people like the ones who attacked us?- at this moment I wanted to cry because I remembered the faces of my parents after the attack

Brother: no… I won't…

I entered to the application room, the test was in my table and I began to do it

Brother: well… let's begin…-it is very difficult, imagine the first question was: The difference between the JACKAL leg model, sourced by a KONGOH EN OUTPUT generator type, and a ORCHID type is the velocity of energy charge, but the calorific value will be affected by depending on the radiator inner system… what the hell is that!...

Officer: OK! The time is out; the results will appear on the electronic board in four hours.

Imagine those four hours were the longest hours in my life, with Avril doing her common stupid questions, people talking about how EASY! were the test… well the four hours passed like a snail with stomach ache (very slow)…

Communication device: The test's results are now in the board, please go and check your score, if you achieved a 7,5 or bigger, please go to the T-1 gate at the east of the base…thank for your attention.

Now I'm nervous enough… I can't feel my legs!... I'm going to the board by inertia and magic powers (really I can't feel my body)… searching for my applicant number I saw the other's score: 4.0; 2.1; **8.5**!... well I found mine: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I yelled… **7,5** (well it is not the biggest score… but I did it). I went to the T-1 gate and there were a huge arena…

Raven Arch Officer: Well… I'm disappointed, it was supposed 100 members will join to us today, BUT YOU ARE LIKE 40!- he arrange his impeccable suit- it doesn't matter… now you are semi-ravens, you must chose a code name for you and your AC, please fill in the formula on the computers at my left… WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR… DO IT QUICKLY!...- really I think he has no wife, no friends, no social life.

Brother: I have thought that since I decided to join to Ravens… Now my AC will be known as Nine Ball, in memory of my father's antique; and people will know me as Hustler One, because my mission now is to find a true life…

Raven Arch Officer: Well ladies, now is the time for the true test –beautiful!... so the other was just a joke ah!- you must prove your ability fighting with an real AC, so get ready in ten minutes will be the first encounter.-he said it with these face when you know your enemy will suffer and claim for his life.

Hustler One: Well Hustler… it's time…

_**Thanks for your comments, I'm happy coz people enjoy this story and I'm working on the next chapter.**_

**_Lord Velkonn I'm agree to… I'm too bad for the grammar… ask my teachers… so thank you for the comment, and really I need some services, you know eh!. Believe me, I'm practicing hard._**

_**And Mr. Viable Solution I've reviewed your fic, and you are totally right men, Nine Ball were before Navis, but I need all the "AC companies" for the story, you will see it my friend.**_

_**So thank you all, I see you in the next chapter…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BEHIND THE NINE BALL-CHAPTER THREE: "BEYOND THE FEARS".**

_**Hello again!, this chapter is one of the most "beautiful" chapters of the story, really I like it, coz there's the true face of the Hustler One at the beginning, thanks for read this fic, and please continue the story, you'll see, it's at least funny. Well again I say… bring me your comments, ideas, opinions, what you want the Hustler One do, or something similar, well without more to say, there is the chapter…**_

_To find the real strength it's necessary to know your opponent, _

_your allies, but most important, you need to know yourself._

_-Before-battle soldier thought._

Now there it's the time, all I need to go to the success is to defeat my opponent, only those ones able to control his/her AC may enter to the Raven's Ark, and I feel sure of myself… I will do it (well that's what I thought before the battle)…

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!!... (what a surprise!, the battles will be in the Global Television and Communications Company –GTCC- and all the world gonna see me!!!), WE'RE IN THE TYRANIDE ARENA OF THE NORTH RAVEN BASE!!!...THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN A FEW MINUTES!!!... PILOT "ARTIFICIAL" AND PILOT "CLOWN EYE" GET READY!!... THE ENTIRE WORLD IS WATCHING YOU NOW… SO DO YOUR BEST!!!!,

This scene was really exciting, the two ACs entering in the enormous arena, Artificial's AC was a tank type, the Clown Eye's AC was an humanoid leg type; one in the north zone, the other on the south, really I saw myself in the other applicants. Obviously the AC's equipment is "not the best" line of weapons and motive and armouring parts (but better than the AC 01 of the beginning of the games).

Artificial: Sorry friend! This battle is mine, and I don't want to lose –he said with a sarcastic voice-

Clown Eye: HA! You won't know what stroked you baby!!!!

.The battles were violent, the ACs parts flying, some ACs fighting without an arm, a leg, head… explosions around the arena, here no one knows the meaning of mercy nor compassion… you must kill your enemy before him/her kills you.

Announcer: THE LAST BATTLE OF THE DAY WILL BE STARTED IN SOME MINUTES!... PILOT "INNER SIGHT" AND PILOT "HUSTLER ONE" PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA…

You imagine how I feel in this moment, finally my opportunity to be a true Raven, I'm very nervous, but fail is not on my plans.

Inner Sight: mmm… Nine Ball…. Ja! What a joke, that's not an AC name, maybe the pilot is worse than the AC's name… -he said it laughing and targeting me with his rifle.

Hustler One: SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me!!…

Inner Sight: Oh! Where are my modals?, let me introduce myself, I'm the Razor's pilot… the great Inner Sight, my family is economically powerful, I studied at the "Technological Mechanics Institute" (the best academy for the applicants for pilots and mechanics), and… let me tell you… I'm the highest score of ALL the applicants… well now you know me, then, who are you?-he said it laughing again.

At this moment neither my arms nor my legs response, I'm freeze, my opponent is not someone normal, the highest score, really I want to attack, but I can't. Seconds later he launched his AC against the Nine Ball, with a tackle movement, I fell on the ground…

Inner Sight: COME ON!! TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?!!!!!, YOU ARE NOTHING!!!... He was kicking Nine Ball with his AC.

Hustler One: in my mind: No! this isn't happening, I gonna lose… lose it all…

On the control panel, I have the picture of Avril, my reason to win, and that's enough!, I targeted him with my pulse rifle and shot his AC's face.

Inner Sight: WHAT?!...

Hustler One: TAKE THIS!!!-I'm firing my entire arsenal: missiles, pulse ammunitions, bombs and striking with the laser blade- DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!

Inner Sight: It's my turn… -he flew to the sun direction (obvious I can't see anything) and began to fire his rifle and missiles against me- jajaja!

I don't know what to do, it looks like my weapons are inoffensive against him, but I can't surrender, I took cover on structures in the arena.

Hustler One: dammit!, he's avoiding all my shots, I need other strategy, mmm… what about the close quarter combat…

I turned on my overboosts and flew quickly to him on zig zag to strike the Razor with the laser blade... but when I was at 10 meters from him, he jumped and turned at left, he avoided my quick attack…

Hustler One: IT CAN'T BE!

Inner Sight: don't make me laugh!, and you though with this stupid movement you'll defeat me! –at this moment he shot my core and damaged it hard.

Hustler One: the systems of the legs are failing, the core can't receive the legs information as well- WHAT NOW?!, not the legs, not now!

He targeted me with a rail cannon, 20 METERS FROM ME!

Inner Sight: It's time friend...

Hustler One: really I feel I lose this time, I just began to cry and think all my dreams, my promise and myself are lost- What can I do?!, really am I lost?, why is this happenning? –I said trying to understand what and why this is happenning to me.

Suddenly an inner vision comes to me, in the vision is the Nine Ball prototype finished (it means the Nine Ball you and me have seen in the game), but I see something special, the emblem, I remembered why I am fighting for, and I saw the Avril's face with an hapinness expression... I MUST win, I said to myself.

Hustler One: I'M NOT DONE YET!! –I charged my entire arsenal, and began to fire like I never did before; my AC flew with an extraordinary presition and I don't know how, but I did some accrobacies on the sky.

Inner Sight: How is this happenning?, I destroyed his core, JUST IT CANNOT BE!!

Now I'm blinded by the anger, I don't see the arena, I don't see the cameras, I don't see myself, I just see my opponent destroyed by my hands. In seconds I launched my AC against Inner Sight and he fell down to the ground, and I tresspassed his core with Nine Ball hands, then I BEGAN TO TAKE OFF ALL HIS AC'S PARTS AND TAKE OFF HIS ARMS, LEGS... it looked like a ravenous beast attack to a innofensive one.

Hustler One: Now... YOU WANT TO KNOW ME!!... ANSWER ME!!! –at this moment I lifted him from his head- I am the Nine Ball's pilot... I'm the Hustler One –then I destroyed his head.

Communication device (inside the AC): congratulations Hustler One, you are now a Raven.

**_Really I thought I never finish that chapter, but I did it!. Believe me, I'm working harder in the grammar, that's a nightmare... as you can see._**

_**To Viable solution... men... I think we all are soldiers (ok, ravens in this case) but I trait all people like mr or msc (no matter... I think). Congratulations for your fic, it is getting interesting, continue it friend. See you in the next chapter...**_


End file.
